Through a Sister's Eyes
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Jazz's POV. There's more to Jazz than one would think.


Jazz is a character whi I think gets over looked alot. I always though it odd how protective she is of Danny. Then i started wondering if there was a reason....  
  
  
  
centerThrough a Sisters Eyes /center   
  
There are many things my little brother will never know. What I go through on a daily basis. How to deal with girls. What it's like to have normal parents.  
  
How sorry I am.  
  
He'll never know what it's like to be normal. And he'll never know that I know his secret.  
  
And he can never know that the whole thing.....was my fault.  
  
I never meant for it to happen. Of course, that doesn't mean anything. I bet when the reports of the effects of the atomic bombs dropped in japan came in, the scientits who created it thought iI never meant for this to happen. I never thought it would go this far. I just wanted to end the war./i Of course, that doesn't changed the number of people who were killed, those who died in the blast, and those who died afterwards of radiation poisoning.  
  
When I did it, I was thinking of Danny too. I just wanted for him to have a normal life, for both of us to have one. The road to hell is paved with good intentions like these.  
  
The problem was our parents. Mainly their obsession with, of all things, ghosts. I mean, Mom and Dad are geniuses. But they squander their brains on the supernatural, building machine after machine to either capture or prove the existence of Ghosts!  
  
They're not very good parents. Sometimes I think all they ever care about is their research. I raised Danny more then they did! And if you don't think that's the truth, then ask yourself: Why haven't they figured it out by now? How could they not notice that parts of his body randomly dissapear? That all their ghost apparatus only react to him? You'd think they'd at least notice that.  
  
I suffered a lot of humiliations as a child. Not the least of which was carreer day, when Dad came to school to talk about his profession....  
  
Danny's gone through the same things I have, but he takes it better. He just kind of shrugs it off that his parents are nut jobs. I can't. That's why I did it.  
  
I thought maybe if I sabotaged a few of their stupid inventions, they would give it up. I knew it was wrong, but I was desparate.   
  
I snuck down to lab one night and went staight to the fenton portal. It was Mom and Dad's current pride and joy. Cross a few wires, remove a few circiuts, it was child's play. I didn't even feel guilty about it afterwards. Not even when Mom and Dad were so upset about it not working.  
  
In fact, I was so guilt free I decided to do it again. I was just about to ruin Dad's stupid thermos when Danny came down the stairs!  
  
I paniced, I couldn't let him know what I had been doing, so I hid under the stairs. He never noticed me. Just pulled on a white jumpsuit and walked into the fenton portal.  
  
I almost laughed, he was going to try to fix it for Mom and Dad. My little brother can be really sweet. There ws no chance of him fixing it though. The portal was really complicated, and complicated things, though easy to sabatage, are next to impossiible to repair. If only I had known it was still plugged in...  
  
But 'If only's are like 'I never ment for it to happen's. They don't change anything. One second, Danny was running his hand along the inside of the machine, The next....I don't want to think about the next.  
  
But it's my fault, so I have to. Danny was blasted with this green energy. His mouth was open, like he was screaming, but no sound came out. He was suspened in mid air, his body spasming as the strange energy ran it's course through him.  
  
I was frozen, certain I was watching my little brother die. all because I had been stupid. SomehowI forced my muscles to work, running over to the machine and ripping out the plug from the wall.  
  
The energy stopped and Danny collapsed on the ground. His hair! It was stark white! The colors on his jumpsuit had been inverted too. That botherd me a little more, because unlike white hair, I knew that was impossible.  
  
But thoughts about colors were in the back of my mind. All I cared about now was my baby brother being alive. Any police report would call this an accident, but that didn't change the fact that if Danny was dead, it would be all my fault.  
  
...  
  
.......  
  
He wasn't breathing.  
  
But he wasn't dead. I don't know how I knew. Probably just wishful thinking. I sat there for a while, his head in my lap, stroking his snow white hair. He felt ... too light. Dead bodies are heavier than living ones, but Danny felt lighter. I guess that's what I was using to convince myself he wasn't dead.  
  
I can't tell you how relieved I was when he began to stir. But that relief was almost immeadiatly washed out by shame of what I had done. I put his head down gently and hid again, like a little child who broke her mom's favorite lamp.  
  
The shame grew worse as I watched him, so confused about what was happening, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I still shudder at my first memory of seeing those glowing green eyes.  
  
I've kept a close one on my half-ghost brother ever since. He doesn't know it of course. Even though he told Sam and Tucker, it's obvious he's happy with as few people knowing this as possible. So be it, little brother, it's our secret. You won't even know iI/i know.  
  
But I do, I know more than you can ever guess.  
  
I'm so sorry 


End file.
